Champions sendokai omega
by Ana111
Summary: Todo parecía normal hasta que Nicky se levantó con un extraño brazalete en la muñeca y conoció Zack, Cloe, Kiet, Fenzy y... Lon. Pero, un secreto que contiene la volverá contra ellos ¿Será temporal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta ahora tengo pocas historias y tengo que hacer de varios gustos, Desafio Champions Sendokai. **

Nicky no hace más que revolverse en su cama, su largo hasta media espalda pelo negro está atado con una trenza hasta que el metal de la goma se le clava y se despierta.

Se suelta el pelo se lo peina y lo deja suelto, se pone una camiseta de manga corta con la bandera estadounidense y un pntalón corto vaquero con unas bailarinas negras, cuando se da centa un brazalete extraño con un circulo morado está en su muñeca.

Baja a la cocina con sus padres y su desastroso hermano pequeño:

Nicky: Te lo juro Brad si has sido tu el que me ha puesto este brazalete...

Brad: Yo no he sido.

Nicky: No, ha sido un fantasma que se ha coldo en mi cuarto esta noche.

Brad: Oye a lo mejor si. Jajajajaja.

Nicky lo mira con cara de desentendimiento pero pasa de eso coge la mochila, una tostada y dice:

Nicky: Me voy ya al insti.

Madre: Eso no querras llegar tarde a tu primer día de instituto en esta ciudad.

Nicky: Y esperemos que sea el último, no paramos de mudarnos.

Padre: Anda, no te pongas negativa ya verás que este será mi último trabajo.

Nicky: Eso espero.

Una vez en el instituto ya había acabdo su tostada, y vio a cinco chicos cuatro hablaban tranquilos y riendose, una de ellos tenía el pelo corto azul y los ojos igual llevaba una camiseta de manga larga rosa y unos vaqueros cortos junto un brazalete parecido al suyo solo que la gema era azul, la otra tenía el pelo largo y rosa, era bajita y su gema era un rombo rosa, entre los chicos estba uno alto y regordito con el pelo y el brazalete verde, el segundo tenía el pelo naranja y el brazalete era un triangulo naranja también. El último tenía el pelo negro con un flequillo que casi le tapaba el ojo derecho con un camisa de cuadros y unos pantlones negros ademas de que su brazalete tení un pentágono como el de el chico de pelo naranja solo que rojo, miraba a Nicky con extrañez, y en un momento dado le dijo algo al resto que hizo que todos la miraran, pero ella intento hacer como que no les miraba a ellos y siguió su camino.

En cuanto llegó a clase entró y la profesora la presentó:

Profesora: Bien chicos ella es Nicky, procurad ser amables con ella.

Nicky se sentó en la última fila de sillas pero no le impidió oir la conversación de los chicos que vio en la entrada:

¿?: Aún no se como es que tiene un brazalete pero no me gusta nada.

¿?: De eso no te preocupes, ya lo sabremos.

¿?: ¿Y si está enviada por el imperio Zorn?

¿?: Este recreo hablaré con ella y aclararé las cosas.

¿?: Gracias Lon.

Lon: Es solo cuestión de que no tenga nada que ocultar, si admite que lo sabe pero no dice nada podemos sospechar que es una enviada de los Zorn, pero si no sabe nada habrá que decirselo. Cloe estás segura de contarselo, a lo mejor es un juguete.

Cloe: ¿Como un juguete? ¿Zack sabes algo de si vieron nuestros brazaletes y scron productos de eso aquella vez?

Zack: Ni idea, Fenzy.

Fenzy: Kiet.

Kiet: Lon.

Lon: ¿C-Como?

Cloe: Da igual habla con ella.

Y así fue que ese mismo recreo Lon fue a hablar con Nicky, intentó decir lo primero pero en seguida le cortó:

Nicky: Ya se, y no no se como tengo el brazalete, eso que hablabais en clase suena a que estáis pirados, así que haz el favor, y que ninguno de vosotros se acerque a mi.

Lon: Vale, no hace falta que te pongas así de amarga.

Lon se va y Nicky sigue viendo algo inexplicable en el pero como en muchas cosas, lo ignora.


	2. Chapter 2

Por la tarde hizo los deberes y busco algo sobre lo que habían hablado los chicos del brazalete-juguete, y le aparecieron noticias en las que aparecían todos menos Lon.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, le tocó hacer un trabajo con Lon y se mordió la lengua, pretendía no acercarse a ninguno de ellos y solo consiguió Hacer un trabajo con el más desagradable.

Por la tarde fue a su casa quería que el fuera a la suya pero no logró convencerle.

Petó en la puerta, y a los cinco segundos una mujer abrió:

¿?: Tu debes de ser Nicky ¿No? Encantada de verte soy la madre de Lon el está arriba.

Nicky: Gracias, con permiso.

La madre de Lon le guió por las escaleras hasta un puerta en la segunda planta:

Madre: Lon ya ha llegdo Nicky.

Lon: Hola.

Nicky: Hola.

Madre: Os dejo solos.

Cerró la puerta y se oían sus pasos hasta la planta baja:

Lon: Bueno, yo he pensado en el lobo ibérico ¿Que me dices?

Nicky: Que me da igual.

Lon: Oye preferiría que no te sintieras incómoda, imagino que les verías en la tele.

Nicky: No los vi en una del ordenador.

Lon: Ya, yo no estaba porque aun no llegué a la ciudad hasta principio de este curso.

Nicky: Ya.

Ambos, pasaron un poco mal el rato, pero un poco mejor con el echo de que Nicky ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar, sabiendo que el podía ser el más normal del grupo:

Nicky: Bueno, y hemos terminado, así que ya me voy guardalo tu no he traido nada para llevarlo y con esta lluvia prefiero no...

Lon: Ya, ¿Has traido paraguas?

Nicky: No, aunque tampoco me molest la lluvia, un ducha me iba a dar igual.

En ese momento le sono el telefono a Nicky y lo cogió. Una vez acabó colgó y Lon le dijo:

Lon: ¿Que ocurre?

Nicky: Tengo dos noticias una mala y otra peor ¿Cuál quieres primero?

Lon: Mejor dame la peor primero, desahogarse.

Nicky: La peor es que mi padre se marcha antes de tiempo, porque verás tiene un trabajo con el que lo ves dos veces al mes y esta vez se tiene que ir antes, como no he llegado a verlo pues me ha pillado mal, la mala es que estaré literalmente sola porque, tenía un pajaro que estaba siempre suelto y me hacía mucha compañía pero ha muerto, y mi madre y mis hermanos "Pelma" irán con mi padre y no volverán hasta las tantas yo estaré dormida así que no los veré hasta mañana.

Lon: ¿Te quieres quedar un rato más?

Nicky: No quuiero molestar.

Lon: No molestas y me sentiría mal si te fueras, y cogieras una mojadura para luego quedarte sola.

Nicky: Seguro.

Lon: Más que eso también me harás a mi compañía, al ser hijo único estoy simpre solo en mi cuarto.

Nicky: Vale gracias.

Lon: La que me hace un favor eres tú.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, he decididido hacer un mensaje principal porque adoro a Lon y solo leo historias en las que parece un mounstruo así que quiero que por una vez cambie habrá muchos gustos y claro que no todo en su futura relación con Nicky sera perfecto pero por una vez será así bueno otra cosa es que a partir de aquí será Nicky quien so lo cuente todo. **

Estábamos los dos jugando a un juego de la consola, claro que era de pokémon una de mis aficiones es eso, jugar a pokemon, al fin le gané ya llevaba un rato que me había olvidado de todo y él estaba muy concentrado ambos nos divertíamos y de vez en cuando nos reíamos de lo que pasaba, nadie hubiera dicho que le ganaría, ya que llevaba mucho más jugando a eso que yo:

Nicky: ¡Ja!

Lon: Oh venga desde cuando un Charizard le tiene desventaja a un Serperior.

Nicky: Desde nunca, pero los movimientos de Serperior fueron rápidos y de una forma que poco le afectaba.

Lon: Ida y Vuelta, yo te maldigo.

Ambos nos reímos, y me miraba cada vez más dulce y amistoso hasta que en un momento me quedé hipnotizada, mirándole a los ojos no sé pero, en aquel momento tuve claro que estaba enamorada de él, la parada del tiempo hizo que solo me diera cuenta de que cada vez nos acercábamos más uno a otro, pero su madre entró y nos separamos rápido:

Madre: ¿Qué tal chicos, quien ha ganado?

Lon: Nicky.

Madre: Hala infalible, habrá que ver a quien le cuentas tu record ahora.

Nicky: Bueno me lo ha puesto muy difícil.

Lon: Pues a mí me ha parecido que no hayas tenido ningún problema.

Madre: Ya bueno pues jugad más si queréis la madre de Nicky me ha dicho que nos llamará cuando lleguen a casa.

Nicky: De acuerdo.

La madre de Lon se fue, yo le pregunté:

Nicky: Oye ¿Y tu padre?

Lon: Mis padres están separados.

Nicky: Oh lo siento no debería haber…

Lon: No tranquila.

Nicky: Oye háblame de estos brazaletes.

Lon: Generalmente te hablaré de lo que significan.

Tenía mucho interés en escuchar todo lo que me contó, empezó a decirme los objetivos de su equipo y las reglas de un partido de sendokai al terminar me di cuenta de algo:

Nicky: Energía Sen balón Do y gol Kai, Sen-do-kai

Lon: Es cierto.

Era curioso que juntando esas palabras pudiéramos juntar una palabra tan clave, tenía sentido y a la vez había que pensarlo bien para darse cuenta.

Al día siguiente me desperté y apenas recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, la primera imagen que recordé, fue cuando estaba a punto de besarme con Lon, aun no era capaz de entender porque nadie le tenía afecto, mi me parecía un chico estupendo.


	4. Chapter 4

En el instituto, me senté en otro sitio, un compañero se había ido y como yo era la que más atras estaba me cambiaron a mi, me tocó al lado de Cloe, y me alegro tal vez no sean tan raros como yo creía, y ella es muy lista a las dos nos gustan la mates, es genial.

En el recreo, Lon me dijo que lo mejor era presentrme ante ellos, dijo que si tenía un brazalete era porque Tampo me había elejido como Senkun, y que debía recurrir a su llamada cada vez que mi brazalete se iluminara, en una montaña muy cercana estaba el portal, y esperaría a que estuvieramos todos allí:

Cloe: Bueno, me alegro de que ahora ya seamos seis.

Zack: Puedo ser muy desconfido, un paso en falso y fuera.

Kiet: Eso.

Fenzy: Normalmente no son así.

Nicky: Eso creo.

Zack: ¿Por qué?¿Que sabes de nosotros?

Nicky: Lo que Lon me ha contado y lo que escuche en clase.

Lon: Es eleccion de Tampo, y sois vosotros los que decis que no se puede subesrimarle.

Cloe: Ahí le ha dado.

Fenzy: Y duro.

Kiet: A partir de ahora somos compañeros por lo que prefiero no empezar mal, disculpame.

Zack: Si eso digo yo lo siento.

Nicky: No, normalmente yo soy un poco desagradable pero intentaré evitarlo.

Cloe: Bien dicho.

Los brazaletes brillaron, y decidimos acudir a la llamada.

Al llegar a la montaña, vimos el portal, se trataba de un enorme círculo de piedras, y se hundía, nos pusimos alrededor y dijimos la palabra para activarlo:

Todos: SEN-DO-KAI

Un rayo de luz nos cojió y al llegar estábamos con un ropa diferente, yo lo tenía negro con rayas moradas,un círculo morado como el del brazalete en el pecho, antes tenía el pelo suelto y ahora en una coleta con una mecha igualmente morada y unos guantes de igual diseño:

¿?: Así que eres tu.

No había prestado atención en el resto pero ellos también habían cambido, lo raro fue que yo era la única chica que había cambiado el peinado todos tenían un traje parecido, cambiaba dependiendo de su color y símbolo :

Cloe: Tampo, Lalith, nos alegramos de veros.

Lalith: Tampo y yo estábamos deseando conocer a la chica que había recibido el nuevo brazalete.

Tampo: Tengo la impresion de que hemos escogido bien.

Nicky: Así es que lo tengo.

Lon: Te he visto jugar al futbol, y me parece que si has escogido bien.

Nicky: Para tanto, no será.

Lalith: De actos ha palabras hay diferencia, veamoslo pues en el campo.

Una vez allí Tampo dijo que quería ver los avances que habían echo los chicos y mi nivel, me enseñaron como concentrar energía sen en el do y cuando lo hice una estela de energía corría tras el balón al llegar al senrock, que estaba en azul, me esperaba que pasara a ser rojo como normalmente pero en vez de eso la barrera desapareció y entró en el agujero de dentro. Los chicos se qeudaron mirado


End file.
